


Sang Noir

by AngelofDarkWings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Mpreg, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampires, War, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofDarkWings/pseuds/AngelofDarkWings
Summary: Harry est un jeune sorcier épris de liberté qui voit sa vie basculer le jour où un groupe de vampire venu d’Avalon attaque son village. Leur chef, Draconis, un Prince vampire, l’emmène avec lui contre la vie de sa famille. Il se retrouve enfermé dans des appartements luxueux, avec pour seul perspective d’avenir, devenir un Calice. Si le vampire est loin de lui vouloir du mal, il devra faire preuve de patience pour gagner la confiance de son protégé, et encore plus s’il veut gagner son cœur…
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> L’UNIVERS SERA SOMBRE ALORS ATTENTION AUX ÂMES SENSIBLES! MENTION ET DESCRIPTION D’AGRESSIONS ET DE TORTURES ! 
> 
> Disclaimers: Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter et l'idée est de Phenix Noir. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Accolon, Alec, Ambrose, Lilith, Perséphone, Mordred, Nokomis/Magena, Chumani, Ashitaka, Mitsuki, Shizuka, Akecheta, Tiyée, Kishi, Elan, Kiyia, Maya, Stasia, Kara, Proserpine, Lysandre et Crystal.

Sang Noir

Prologue :

Dans la contrée la plus sombre et la plus reculée du royaume d’Avalon, régnait la mort et la désolation.  
La vie elle-même semblait l’avoir quittée au profit de la mort et des ténèbres.  
Les forêts étaient sombres, entourées d’une brume opaque, qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se dissiper. Les lacs et les tourbières, s’étaient transformés en marécages nauséabonds. Les rares êtres vivants qui s’y trouvaient, dévoraient tout être assez fou pour s’y rendre.  
Au milieu d’une pleine désertique, aride et puante des cadavres jonchant son sol, se dressait la cité du clan de l’Hermine. Celle de Lord Voldemort : Vampire sanguinaire et sans pitié, qui n’obéissait qu’à son goût du carnage.  
Au porte de sa cité, des morceaux de corps humains, et de différentes créatures pendaient allègrement en signe d’avertissement pour quiconque oserait le défier.  
Le sceau du clan était inscrit au-dessus des portes. Un « H » manuscrit avec délicatesse et volupté, entouré d’une hermine aux yeux de braises incandescentes. Les douves qui entouraient le palais, s’apparentaient aux marécages Trolliens de l’Est. Des créatures hybrides et malfaisantes hantaient ses eaux.  
La forteresse imposait sa noirceur inhospitalière, comme la mort son pouvoir sur le monde.  
Une brume mystérieuse et des hurlements inhumains complétaient le tableau.  
Il y avait dans les sous-sols de l’immense palais, des cachots qui habitaient les quelques derniers clans des lycans encore vivants. Ils étaient entassés par centaines dans des cages sales et humides.  
Aujourd’hui était un jour particulier. Les plus jeunes allaient être marqués du sceau de leur seigneur et maître. Marqués comme du bétail. Parce que c’était ce qu’ils étaient pour les vampires du clan de l’Hermine. Le fer utilisé était ensorcelé, empreint de magie noire et ciselé d’argent, substance hautement allergisante pour les lycans. Créé pour détruire la grande race des loups garous jusque dans les racines de leur pouvoir.  
L’odeur de la chaire brûlée emplissait l’air déjà trop vicié des cachots, et rendait l’endroit encore plus insalubre qu’il ne l’était déjà.  
Les enfants gémissaient, tremblaient de peur et d’appréhension, recroquevillés dans le fond de leur cage. Se serrant les uns contre les autres, dans un vain essaie de se consoler. Chaque fois qu’un contre maître ouvrait les grilles, ils se mettaient à hurler de façon pitoyable, et semblaient vouloir se fondre dans le métal de leur minuscule prison. Un seul d’entre eux restait calme et silencieux. Un jeune lycan, orphelin de père et de mère depuis quelques heures. Il avait des cheveux châtains gras de crasse, une peau doré comme le miel dont le velouté et le teint était gâché par sa vie de servitude. Ses grands yeux gris d’apparence humaine, ne laissaient entrevoir qu’un grand vide, causé par une concentration sans borne. Il avait agrippé les barreaux de ses petits doigts sales et avait posé sa tête contre la cage. Il connaissait son destin pour l’avoir vu sur des milliers d’autres individus, de ses frères de misères. Il avait tant souhaité pouvoir changer cet état de fait. Mais tout n’avait pas fonctionné comme ils l’avaient espéré.  
Il aurait pu être en colère. Il en aurait eu le droit. Mais, la vie en avait décidé autrement. Son existence paraissait bien misérable pour ce monde gouverné par la loi du plus fort.  
Il n’attendait plus rien de la vie, sauf peut-être la venue de cette femme qui ne quittait jamais sa place d’entre les cadavres. Celle qu’ils attendaient tous. Cette mort si douce, si belle comparée à leur destinée de souffrance et de servitude.  
Certains avaient la chance d’embrasser la grande faucheuse à l’aube de leur vie. Mais pour lui, c’était une toute autre histoire. Elle semblait le fuir, lui qui était entre deux âges. Mais cela aussi semblait lui importer peu.  
Il sentait son tour proche. Une idée folle lui avait traversé l’esprit et il avait décidé de ne pas se laisser marquer comme une vache. Alors, il gardait son apparence humaine. Il voulait rester libre de ne pas être comme ses autres, dont les crocs et les yeux de fauves ressortaient lorsqu’un contremaître ouvrait les grilles. Les autres lui murmuraient qu’il était fou, et qu’il ferait mieux d’oublier ce désir empreint de liberté. Sinon, il finirait comme ses parents, en guirlande décorative pour le château de leur « maître ». Ils avaient voulu s’enfuir et donner une chance de s’en sortit à leurs deux garçons. Ils avaient commencé par son frère parce qu’il avait été marqué en premier. Mais, ils avaient été capturés, torturés, écartelés, éviscérés puis décapités. Mais son frère. Personne n’en avait parlé. Où pouvait-il être à présent ? Été-t-il libre, comme leur parents l’avaient voulu, ou séquestré ? Il était vivant de cela il était certain. C’est la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir, de se battre.  
Un geôlier s’approcha de la cage dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il sut que son tour était enfin venu. Il ne broncha pas, se contentant de faire comme il avait toujours fait depuis la disparition de sa famille. Le vampire avait un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Ses canines étaient jaunes et sales, chose rare chez les vampires, qui démontrait à quelle point, les geôliers, et les contremaîtres étaient répugnants. Il fit grincer la porte de sur ses gongs et fit signe au jeune lycan de sortir sans faire d’histoire. Son sourire se transforma en grimace de contrariété, lorsqu’il se contenta de le défier de venir le chercher, s’il tenait tant à ce qu’il sorte.  
« Viens là sale charogne, beugla le vampire. »  
Il fit claquer son fouet de fil d’argent près du visage du garçon. Si tous reculèrent jusqu’à se fondre dans l’acier, lui ne bougea pas d’un centimètre. Piqué au vif, les yeux rouge carmin, le vampire sortit une dague d’argent et s’apprêta à lui faire violence, lorsqu’une main soignée et douce, se posa sur son épaule en signe d’apaisement.  
« Du calme, le maître le veut intacte. »  
Le bourreau s’écarta en grognant, laissant place à un vampire d’une élégance rare en ces cachots nauséabonds. Ses longs cheveux, d’un noir corbeau, contrastaient avec la teinte crème de sa peau. Ses yeux marron pailletés d’or pur, brulaient telle une flamme ardente. Il s’approcha de la cage et sourit au petit lycan.  
« Je te demanderais de bien vouloir sortir de là aussi rapidement que possible, déclara-t-il d’une voix doucereuse.  
-Pourquoi ? Se méfia le rebelle.  
-Le maître souhaiterait récompenser le courage de ta famille.  
-Je ne vous crois pas. »  
Le vampire, haussa un sourcil, puis éclata d’un rire sonore, dévoilant ainsi une rangée de dents aussi blanches et aussi irisées, que de la nacre polie.  
« Et si je te disais, que je ferais tuer ton frère aussi lentement que possible si tu ne m’obéis pas ? »  
Pour la première fois, le visage du jeune garçon exprima autre chose qu’un grand détachement. Une peur sans non s’insinua en lui, comme un poisson. Il ressembla à tous les pauvres esclaves des cachots. Empreint d’un immense désespoir, il ne bougea pas tout de suite, comme le souhaitait le bourreau de son cœur d’enfant. Le vampire continua de le regarder de ses yeux soudains rouges. Ils évoquaient ainsi sa cruauté et son envie de sang. Le petit orphelin était drôlement appétissant. Son maître ne serait pas déçu.  
Le lycan baissa un instant les yeux de fauves qu’il n’avait pu s’empêcher de dévoiler. Toujours sans le regarder, il sortit de la cage. Il n’avait pas le choix, il devait obéir s’il voulait sauver son frère jumeau.  
Le vampire le conduisit hors des sous-sols, par-delà des escaliers tortueux, là où l’air était pur et la lumière présente, chose trop courante, pour qu’on garde à l’esprit son importance. L’éclat du soleil lui brula presque la rétine, et le fit reculer dans l’ombre. Juste le temps pour lui de s’habituer à cette sensation qu’il avait tenue pour acquise.  
Le vampire siffla entre ses dents. Impatient que cet être inférieur lui fasse perdre un temps précieux. Il le tira violemment par le bras et lui intima l’ordre de le suivre, même s’il devait devenir aveugle ou manchot pour cela.  
A cette heure de la journée, il leur était impossible de passer par les couloirs principaux. Ils durent donc emprunter les couloirs désignés à l’usage des domestiques de la cité. Puis au détour d’un couloir, le vampire ouvrit une porte dérobée qui débouchait dans le harem de son maître.  
Cet endroit était tout le contraire des cachots. Il était remplit de musique, de fleurs, de tentures de soies aux couleurs chatoyantes, de rires, de flambeaux merveilleusement décorés. Le harem était ouvert sur des jardins aquatiques et sur des bains, où des serviteurs et des eunuques travaillaient au bon plaisir des hommes et des femmes présents qui devaient toujours être à leur avantage pour le maître des lieux. Les fresques carrelées étaient de toute beauté, les colonnes étaient gracieusement sculptées. Tout respirait bien être, amusement et luxure.  
Les hommes et les femmes du harem étaient vêtues des plus belles soies et des plus beaux bijoux qu’il n’avait jamais vu. Ils venaient de toutes les espèces qu’il puisse trouver sur le monde. Certains étaient des gages d’alliance, d’autres des prises de guerres, ou bien des calices, ou juste des jouets choisis sur un coup de tête ou de cœur.  
Une prison bien différente de la sienne par son apparence, mais tout aussi dangereuse, par ses manigances internes.  
Le jeune lycan faisait désordre dans ce déballage de luxe. Il se sentait outré par ce comportement inhumain, mais se tut, sachant, que de toutes façon, il ni pouvait rien. Que le monde était ainsi fait et qu’il ne changerait jamais.  
Le vampire frappa dans ses mains, calmant ainsi l’assistance et captant son attention.  
Il poussa le jeune garçon devant lui et le présenta brièvement.  
« Je vous serez gré de préparer ce garçon à son destin. »  
Sur ses mots, il sortit du harem, sans un regard en arrière pour l’enfant qu’il laissait dans la fosse aux lions.  
Ce dernier observa tours à tours les visages qui le scrutaient intensément.  
Il était mis à nue devant ces êtres plus beaux les uns que les autres. Il se sentit soudain honteux de sa triste apparence. Il contempla avec insistance ses pieds sales, sans que personne ne daigne faire un geste vers lui. IL était de plus en plus mal à l’aise. L’ambiance lui semblait oppressante. La musique avait cessée. Tant et si bien qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir la tête dans l’eau. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner.  
Le lycan avala difficilement sa salive. Qu’allait-il advenir de lui à présent ?  
Puis sans crier et gare, trois jeunes hommes entre 16 et 20 ans se séparèrent du groupe. Le premier était un être humain. Il possédait une belle musculature. Sa peau était dorée, ses yeux étaient d’un violet profond, ses cheveux pareils à la couleur du sang. Quelques mèches lui tombaient doucement devant les yeux, alors que le reste cascadait le long de son dos. Les deux autres étaient des jumeaux. Des vampires. Leur peau était pâle, leurs yeux tels deux saphirs d’une grande pureté. Leurs cheveux noirs ondulaient légèrement jusqu’à leurs épaules.  
L’humain fit signe aux musiciens de poursuivre. Les rouages de la prison dorée se remirent à tourner, comme si de rien n’était.  
Les jumeaux, l’entraînèrent bien malgré lui jusque dans les bains du harem. Tout l’espace était magnifiquement carrelé de délicates mosaïques. Dans les bassins, les scènes de la vie sous-marine se dessinaient sous ses yeux émerveillés. Milles couleurs s’étendaient artistiquement en de splendides arabesques.  
L’homme aux cheveux rouges, congédia sèchement les serviteurs, alors que les deux vampires lui retiraient vivement ses guenilles. Il les repoussa sauvagement en grognant, laissant apparaître ses crocs. L’homme le poussa violemment contre le mur, avant de lui saisir le menton et de plonger ses yeux de feux dans les siens. Sa voix n’était qu’un souffle, à peine un murmure.  
« Monseigneur Alec a donné des ordres. Il serait malvenu de ne pas te laisser faire gentiment. Ce sera moins pénible pour toi, si tu es consentant. »  
Le lycan lui jeta un regard dégouté. Il fut choqué lorsque les lèvres de l’ainé se posèrent tout doucement sur les siennes. Ce fut une simple pression, à peine plus perceptible que le touché d’une aile de papillon. Pourtant, il fut brulé par ce geste, comme s’il avait été marqué au fer rouge. Il détourna la tête lorsque l’homme s’écarta légèrement de lui avec un sourire moqueur.  
« Tu as tellement de choses à apprendre. »  
Soudain, comme un éclair dans la nuit noir, les paroles d’ »Alec », lui revinrent en mémoire. Pour son frère, il devait être obéissant. Il devait les laissés faire. Tout faire.  
Il ferma les yeux et choisit d’abandonner la seule chose qui lui restait encore hormis ses souvenirs : sa fierté.  
Voyant qu’il n’émettrait plus aucune objection, les jumeaux se dévêtirent et l’emportèrent avec eux dans l’eau chaude. L’humain se contenta de les observer et de rester sagement assis sur le bord du bassin. A l’aide d’éponges naturelles, les vampires nettoyèrent la crasse qui recouvrait le corps du loup. Ce dernier trembla de répulsion pendant plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à faire abstraction.  
Il se replongea dans les derniers souvenirs de liberté qu’il possédait. Il se souvint que les membres de sa meute, avaient choisi de poser leurs roulottes dans une clairière, où courait une rivière. Elle semblait chanter sur les rochers. L’herbe était verte et tendre sous leurs pieds nus. Le parfum des fleurs embaumait l’air chaud de l’été. Ils s’étaient installés aux bords de la rivière avec leur troupeau, et profitaient de l’eau fraîche. Ils avaient joué pratiquement toute l’après-midi sous le regard de leurs parents et amis. Sa mère si belle, qui tressait ses longs cheveux de miel avec des fleurs des champs. Elle souriait aux jeux innocents de ses deux petits garçons. Eux, si ignorants de la terrible traque que leur faisaient les vampires du clan de l’Hermine.  
A son grand damne, ils n’étaient pas restés insouciants bien longtemps après cela. La nuit même, les vampires avaient attaqué leur clan. Peu de lycans survécurent. Ceux qui restèrent furent emmenés à la cité noire. C’était la dernière fois qu’il avait vu la lumière du jour, avant aujourd’hui.  
Le royaume d’en haut était tellement différent de celui d’en bas. Comment se pouvait-il qu’il y ait autant d’écart entre les individus ? Ils foulaient pourtant la même terre ? Respiraient le même air ?  
Un glapissement horrifié lui échappa soudain. Une main venait de se faire baladeuse sur les parties intimes de son corps. Il chercha à se protéger, paniqué de leur regard sur lui, mais il ne rencontra que le corps de l’humain qui le bloqua de ses bras. Il chercha à se dégager, sans succès. Il sentit de la magie toucher son être et l’empêcher de bouger. L’humain était un mage. Mais ce que le lycan ignorait c’était qu’il n’était pas n’importe quel mage. Il était un de ceux experts en magie du sang. Ce qui expliquait la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux.  
Alors qu’il ouvrait la bouche pour hurler, le mage le bâillonna. Il se pencha alors à son oreille et lui susurra :  
« Chuuut, petit loup. Cela fait partit de ton apprentissage. Tout ira bien, tu verras. »  
Le jeune garçon prit totalement conscience de la « récompense » qui l’attendait. Il se débattit plus fort. Ses yeux devinrent ceux d’un fauve, ses crocs s’apprêtaient à percer la peau du mage. Un des jumeaux emprisonna alors son front dans ses mains et plongea son regard hypnotique dans le sien. Les yeux du vampire étaient si profonds, qu’il eut l’impression de se perdre dans l’Océan lui-même. Il sentit la volonté du vampire s’insinuer dans sa tête. Comme s’il cherchait à y implanter quelque chose. Il lutta quelques instants pour éjecter sa présence de son esprit. Une violente douleur le transperça. La voix du vampire traversa les flots, ensorcelante.  
« Lâche prise. Et il n’y aura plus de douleur. Juste toi, nous et le plaisir… »  
Finalement, le jeune lycan succomba au pouvoir mental et à la voix si attrayante du vampire. La douleur disparue, et il se relâcha dans les bras du mage. Ses yeux se voilèrent, absent. Une douce chaleur s’empara de son corps juvénile. Il frémit lorsque la bouche du mage butina son cou, sa nuque et sa clavicule.  
Le mage le saisit par la taille, et le déposa entre ses jambes sur le rebord du bassin. Le premier vampire le gardait en son pouvoir et continuait d’implanter les suggestions d’usages, pour que le lycan devienne une poupée au service de leur maître. Le vampire l’embrassa passionnément sous ses gémissements, sans cesser de garder le contact visuel. Son jumeau s’était collé à lui et caressait son corps pendant qu’il finissait son hypnose.  
Le mage faisait de même avec le corps offert entre ses jambes. Le jeune corps semblait apprécier son traitement, car son anatomie commençait à durcir lentement. Le mage joua gentiment avec les tétons du jeune garçon, descendit jusqu’à son intimité et lui prodigua ses soins experts.  
Le lycan gémissait et haletait dans la bouche du vampire. Voyant que le charme opérerait sans qu’il le manipule, le vampire le relâcha, et se laissa aller aux attentions que son jumeau avait pour lui. Ils se firent l’amour dans le bassin sans plus faire attention à ce qui les entourait.  
Le mage transporta le jeune lycan, et le déposa sur une banquette creusée dans les murs carrelés. Le jeune garçon n’était que gémissements et volupté.  
Durant une bonne partie de la matinée, le mage, lui apprit maintes choses grâce au contrôle mental instauré par le vampire. Au final, son élève s’évanouit de plaisir, l’esprit embrumé et comblé.  
Cette nuit, leur maître n’aurait qu’à finir le travail. L’esprit du lycan avait été parfaitement conditionné. Il pourrait faire de lui ce que bon lui semblerait. Le rebelle ne ferait jamais rien contre. Au contraire, il ferait tout pour que rien ne s’arrête jamais.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La nuit était tombée sur la cité noire, lorsque le jeune lycan se réveilla. Il se trouvait dans une des chambres privées des favoris du maître. Il était complètement nu, couché sur une bergère au tissu chamarré. Toute la pièce était dans les tons chauds, comme le harem.  
Il se redressa doucement. La tête lui tournait, mais il sourit en se remémorant ce qui c’était passé dans les bains. Les sentiments qu’il éprouvait, étaient très contradictoires. Il aurait voulu que rien ne s’arrête, et il voulait ne jamais avoir à le revivre.  
Il contempla pendant un instant le feu qui ronflait dans l’immense cheminée.  
Un bruit de pas le sortit de ses pensées. La seconde suivante, la porte s’ouvrit.  
Un homme de haute stature pénétra dans la pièce. Il était richement vêtu. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui arrivaient à mi épaule. Ses iris étaient pareils à deux rubis, fendus comme les yeux d’un chat. Le charisme de cet homme était écrasant, et le jeune garçon se sentit obligé de baisser l’échine. Lui qui n’avait jamais rien fait de tel durant sa courte existence. Il se maudit de ne pouvoir s’en empêcher. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c’était normal. Que cet homme, si charismatique, si beau, était Le Maître. Il fronça les narines. Soudain l’odeur de mort qui avait baigné sa vie venait de réapparaître. L’homme en était imprégné. Allait-il le tuer à présent ?  
Il grogna, alors que son « maître » s’approchait de lui.  
Lord Voldemort le contempla, appréciateur. Les prémices de l’adolescence, lui donnait un aperçu de ce que le lycan serait lorsqu’il serait plus grand. Il serait sans aucun doute, la plus belle pièce de sa collection. La beauté, le caractère. Il ne lui manquait que sa marque pour être totalement sien. Il l’entendait grogner, ce qui lui arracha un sourire amusé. Comme si un loup garou avait le pouvoir de l’anéantir.  
Il saisit l’enfant par la gorge et le souleva de terre. Sa victime se mit à chercher l’air comme un poisson hors de l’eau.  
« Sache rester à ta place, petit loup. Toutefois, il serait intéressant que tu gardes ta fougue, cela rendra les choses plus… savoureuses. »  
Il relâcha brutalement l’enfant, qui s’écroula lamentablement sur le tapis en se tenant la gorge, la respiration sifflante. Le lord prit place sur la bergère et lui fit signe de s’approcher. Le lycan s’agenouilla à ses pieds, bien sagement. Le vampire lui caressa la tête, comme il l’aurait fait pour un bon chien.  
« Mon cher petit loup, ceci, est ta nouvelle demeure. Désormais, tu ne vivras plus dans ce taudis des bas-fonds. »  
L’enfant tiqua. Lui seul, ne devait-il pas y avoir quelqu’un d’autre ? Ne devait-il pas s’inquiéter pour quelqu’un d’autre ?  
Devant son absence de réaction, Voldemort se mit à sourire. Il aimait le travail bien fait. Il se leva avec grâce et se dirigea vers la cheminée.  
« Sur le lit, maintenant, ordonna-t-il d’une voix douce. »  
Comme électrisé, le lycan obéît à son maître. Il s’assit sur le couvre lit, les genoux repliés. Il ne réussissait pas à quitter des yeux l’adulte, alors que ce dernier, retirait ses vêtements. Ses gestes étaient doux, nonchalants. La seule chose qu’il ne quitta pas, fut une bague, frappée du sceau de son clan. L’hermine, enroulée autour du « H ».  
Les yeux gris rencontrèrent les yeux rubis. Et ce fut tel que dans les bains du harem. Oubliant ce qu’il était et ce qu’il cherchait avant d’être emmenés hors des geôles, il s’allongea, offert.  
Voldemort dévoila ses canines, et s’approcha de lui. Il se pencha sur le cou de son futur amant, et mordit presque amoureusement la chair tendre. L’enfant se mit à haleter. Son cœur battit à tout rompre. Après quelques gorgée, Le maître se recula et observa le corps alanguit et frémissant sous lui. Il sourit et lança un sortilège sur la bague d’argent avant de la posée sur la morsure.  
Le lycan se mit à hurler de douleur. L’argent chauffé à blanc lui dévorait la peau. Finalement, il avait été marqué. Peut-être pas comme tous les autres, car aucun loup n’avait jamais été marqué de cette façon.  
Il était la propriété exclusive du maître désormais.  
C’est ainsi que commença le rêve éveillé d’un jeune lycan de 12 ans, Fenrir, l’héritier du clan du Hurlement. Bientôt, on parlerait de lui comme : « Le célèbre loup garou qui assassine son peuple »…


	2. Chapitre 1: Le Monde s'écroule

Chapitre 1 : Le Monde S’écroule

L’an 1680.  
Le monde humain semblait fait de filaments d’or en ce magnifique jour d’été. Dans un petit village de maisons blanches aux toits brillants, et aux volets bleus, nichés au pied d’une montagne du Gévaudan, chacun s’affairait à ses occupations avec le sourire. C’était le temps des moissons et l’ennuie n’était pas de mise. Tout le monde se devait de s’activer. Ce soir serait une nuit magique. Elle sonnait la fin des récoltes. Il fallait finir d’engranger le fruit de leur labeur et préparer les festivités. Les tâches étaient données de façon nette et précise afin que tout se passe à merveille.  
Certains finissaient d’engranger, tandis que d’autres s’affairaient devant les marmites, les fours et les broches. Les plus jeunes étaient rassemblés près de la rivière. En contre bas, les bergers faisaient paitre leurs troupeaux. Des enfants courraient en tous sens en riant, surveillés par leurs sœurs et cousines qui battaient le linge sur les pierres brulantes de soleil.  
Tous respiraient le bonheur et la joie de vivre.  
Derrière la forêt, caché par une montagne de calcaire, le château de leurs maîtres. Bienfaiteurs et amis de toujours. Peu de gens savaient comment se rendre dans leur demeure ancestrale et mystérieuse. L’entrée était dissimulée dans les boyaux de la montagne.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une chaleur étouffante régnait dans le laboratoire du manoir. De la buée habillait les vitraux multicolores des fenêtres. Un voile brumeux flottait dans l’air, de même qu’une odeur âcre de potion en train de mijoter. Devant un des nombreux chaudrons, un jeune alchimiste brun, la peau luisante de sueur. Ses grands yeux verts scrutant avec insistance les possibles changements de sa préparation. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en catogan et abordaient sa nuque gracile. Quelques mèches venaient gêner son regard. D’un geste désinvolte, il les écartait et les plaçait derrière son oreille.  
La potion, d’une jolie couleur rouge violine, devint totalement prune, lorsqu’il ajouta un dernier ingrédient. Elle émit un « pop » sonore, prouvant par la même qu’elle était fin prête. Un sourire enjoué vint illuminer son visage.  
Il avait réussi !  
Abandonnant son laboratoire, le jeune potionniste, se plongea dans une bassine d’eau bien chaude. Une fois débarrassé de l’odeur des potions, il passa une chemise blanche et un haut de chausse noir. Il enfila des bas blancs avant d’enfiler une paire de bottes de cuirs noires, elles aussi. Il s’empara des fioles remplis de sa potion et quitta le manoir pour se diriger vers la maison de Hagrid, le garde-chasse.  
Hagrid venait d’Avalon, tout comme, son oncle Remus. Remus qui était un loup garou, marqué par des vampires. Ces créatures sanguinaires et assoiffées de sang humain. C’est Hagrid qui l’avait recueilli sous l’insistance de ses parents. Il n’avait que onze ans et était dans un état lamentable. Hagrid l’avait conduit hors d’Avalon. Tous deux c’étaient réfugiés sous la tutelle des Potter et des Black, deux des rares familles de sorciers cachées sur la terre. Le demi géant et le petit louveteau, avaient trouvé l’asile et un foyer.  
Oui, le Manoir des Black cachait de biens terribles secrets. Ils cachaient donc leur nature à leurs gens qui louaient leur bonté et leur sagacité.  
Son parrain, qui l’avait lui-même recueillit après la mort tragique de ses parents, était leur défenseur contre les pillards, les bandits et autres personnages du genre qui en voudraient au village. Remus, son compagnon, était considéré, comme un ami, à la constitution fragile, mais doux et généreux avec les malades et les enfants. Hagrid comme un gardien, un peu bourru mais fort sympathique. Quant à lui, tout le monde l’appréciait pour sa gentillesse, sa beauté et son esprit.  
Pour les habitants du manoir, Hagrid, malgré ses nombreuses qualités avait également la fâcheuse manie, de s’attacher à des créatures relativement dangereuse pour les autres. C’est pourquoi, le jeune Harry se trouvait fort aise de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de l’une d’entre elle, grâce à la potion créée par ses soins.  
Alors qu’il passait la clôture de bois blanc, un molosse lui sauta dessus en jappant et en bavant joyeusement. Harry se mit à rire sous ses coups de langues en essayant tant bien que mal de se débarrasser du « chien de garde ». Une fois que l’animal eut bien bavé sur le visage du jeune homme, il commença à le laisser respirer, alors que ce dernier caressait doucement sa grosse tête. C’est à ce moment, qu’un homme gigantesque, à la barbe noire et broussailleuse sortit de la maison.  
« Bonjour Harry, déclara-t-il d’une voix rocailleuse.  
-Bonjour Hagr…! »  
Harry n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Crocdur, lui sautait dessus pour continuer son traitement. Le brun se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur le sol avec 90kg de muscle sur la poitrine. Il fut sauvé par le garde de chasse qui saisit son chien comme s’il s’agissait d’un vulgaire chiot désobéissant. De sa main libre, il remit son jeune maître sur ses pieds.  
« Cet animal n’a vraiment aucune éducation, gronda-t-il faussement menaçant. »  
Harry gloussa gentiment en époussetant sa chemise tachée de terre.  
« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre venue jeune maître ? demanda Hagrid.  
-Je venais vous apporter la potion afin de venir à bout de vos plantes carnivores.  
-En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Crocdur a encore failli se faire dévorer ce matin. J’ai mis bien trop d’engrais, même la hache n’en vient pas à bout. Je vais devoir trouver autre chose, songea-t-il. »  
Le visage d’Harry perdit soudain ses couleurs alors qu’il prévenait le garde-chasse.  
« Ne vous en faites pas. Je vous garantis que les citrouilles de cette année seront les plus belles que vous n’ayez jamais vues ! »  
Harry sourit gentiment. Ce n’était pas pour cela qu’il s’inquiétait. Ce serait plutôt pour les essaies avant d’y parvenir. Mais, décidant de prendre le problème le moment venu, il n’y pensa plus et se dirigea vers le manoir. Il y pénétra par l’office, pour rejoindre le passage qui menait au village. Il avait promis de venir avant la fin du jour pour aider à l’organisation de la fête. Il allait passer la porte, lorsqu’une voix l’interpella du petit salon adjacent.  
« Harry ? Pourrais-tu venir un instant ? demanda la douce voix de Remus.  
-J’arrive ! »  
Harry se dirigea gentiment dans le salon décoré avec gout dans les tons bleus et les meubles en bois de noyé.  
Remus était de taille moyenne, il était fin, presque maigre. Les traits de son visage étaient doux et dévorés par deux grands yeux bleu gris. Il souriait tout le temps. Malgré cela, il avait toujours une lueur mélancolique dans le regard. Une lueur qui semblait s’être dissipée depuis quelques temps. Il avait des cheveux châtains clair mi longs attaché en catogan. Sa culotte était bleu pâle, et sa chemise était blanche.  
A ses côtés, Sirius, le parrain d’Harry. Un homme grand à la musculature plus développée que celle de son compagnon, aux regards rieurs et aux yeux bleu marine. Il portait une tenue identique à celle d’Harry et avait laissé ses longs cheveux ailes de corbeaux lui tomber sur les épaules.  
«Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? demanda Harry en restant sur le pas de la porte. J’allais partir pour rejoindre les villageois.  
-Oui Harry, nous voulions t’annoncer une nouvelle qui risquait de bousculer notre tranquillité à tous pendant quelques temps. » Déclara Sirius étrangement solennel. Ce qui était étrange pour quelqu’un comme lui.  
Une angoisse mystérieuse vint tordre les entrailles du jeune sorcier. Il fit la grimace, s’attendant au pire.  
« Hagrid a encore gagné un œuf de Dragon ? Hasarda-t-il.  
-Non. Ton parrain pensait à quelque chose d’un poil moins gros qu’un dragon. Le rassura Remus.  
-Oh, souffla le brun avec soulagement. Et qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
-Et bien disons que nous allons bientôt devoir aménager une chambre. »  
Le visage d’Harry s’éclaira et il se jeta au cou de son parrain.  
« Ca y est ! C’est garanti cette fois ?  
-Oui, notre louveteau est bien accroché. »  
Sans suivit des éclats de rires et de larmes. L’enfant tant attendu allait enfin voir le jour. Dans 5 mois, de joyeux cris d’enfant résonneront dans le manoir. Après tant de tentatives infructueuses et douloureuses, le miracle allait pouvoir s’accomplir.  
Le jeune sorcier les quitta presque avec regret, mais il avait promis aux villageois qu’il serait là pour la fête des récoltes, et il n’était pas question qu’il se désiste. Il aimait cette fête. Et il aimait les villageois. Eux aussi faisaient partit de la famille, et il se devait d’honorer sa promesse.  
Ce soir, la joie serait partout.  
Tout du moins c’est ce qu’il croyait…  
Car dans l’ombre une étrange caravane attendait patiemment que tous soient rassemblés sur la grande place. Ce serait alors le moment d’agir.  
Harry, inconscient du danger qui guettait, sortit du château par le passage secret des cuisines, et se retrouva dans les grottes. Il y faisait frais et humide. Il se mit à frissonner et fut heureux de voir le jour transpercer d’entre les feuilles de lierres qui cachaient l’entrée du passage. Il marcha d’un bon pas, et sortit rapidement de la forêt et se retrouva en haut du village. Les feux étaient allumés, les musiciens accordaient leurs instruments, les hommes perçaient les barriques de vins et préparaient la viande, tandis que les femmes garnissaient les tables de pains chauds, de fruits de saisons et de tartes odorantes.  
Il descendit la colline en pente douce et se retrouva au cœur de l’agitation avec délice. Les enfants se ruèrent, heureux de le voir, et lui réclamèrent des histoires.  
La nuit tomba, mais ne mit pas fin aux réjouissances, au contraire. On commença à tirer des feux de Bengale pour les enfants. Les semelles de bois claquaient, les mains frappaient la mesure, les rires fusaient en tous sens.  
« Quel pitié, murmura pour lui-même celui qui semblait être le chef de la caravane. »  
Il était peiné de devoir faire basculer dans l’horreur cette scène bucolique. Mais il n’avait pas le choix. Monté sur des sombrals, lui et ses lieutenants se préparaient à l’assaut.  
Son visage était à demi camouflé par une ample capuche, mais ne pouvait dissimuler le pli amer de ses lèvres. Conscient de ses responsabilités, il lança un sortilège, libérant ainsi un grand nombre de shikis. Trois par personnes avait-il prévu. Tout devait aller très vite, les villageois et leurs seigneurs ne devaient pas avoir le temps de réagir. Il ne devait pas y avoir de mort, et le moins de blessé possible. C’était utopique il le savait, mais l’espoir n’avait jamais tué personne.  
C’est ainsi que l’enfer se déchaîna.  
Les illusions attaquèrent simultanément et se saisirent de chaque personne présente, rien ne devait être laissé au hasard.  
Tout à sa joie, Harry n’avait rien vu venir. Il s’était cru en sécurité, et maintenant, sans qu’il sache pourquoi, trois hommes s’emparèrent de lui et tentèrent de l’emmener. Où ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais à cet instant précis cela n’avait aucune espèce d’importance. Il était le fils unique de deux puissants sorciers, il avait été élevé en mage et en guerrier ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire sans se battre. Il était de son devoir de protéger son village !  
Tout d’abord, il écrasa le pied de celui qui lui enserrait le torse, pour lui faire perdre l’équilibre. Il s’en servi pour le faire basculer par-dessus son épaule et l’envoyer tomber dans les jambes de ses deux comparses. Sans attendre qu’ils reprennent leurs esprits, il courut vers les feux, se saisit d’un tisonnier et frappa. Il transperça l’abdomen du premier et fracassa le crâne du deuxième. Lorsqu’il voulut achever celui qu’il avait fait tomber en lui tranchant la carotide, lui et les deux autres se transformèrent en feuille de papier.  
« Des Shikis, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. »  
Le sorcier responsable de ces apparitions devait se tenir à l’écart, le lâche !  
Il aurait voulu hurler de rage, mais le spectacle qui s’ouvrit devant lui, lorsqu’il se redressa pour reprendre son souffle, l’en empêcha. Tout n’était que cris et désespoir.  
Les villageois n’ayant pas ses réflexes de combattants ne pouvaient résister face à l’attaque magique. Ils étaient emmenés vers des caravanes. Tous sans exception, que ce soit hommes, femmes ou enfants.  
Sous le coup de l’effroi, il resta figé un instant.  
Perdu devant cette vision de cauchemar, il ne vit pas les shikis se reconstituer, pas plus qu'il ne les vit se jeter de nouveau sur lui, le plaquant au sol.  
Le choc fut rude et lui coupa la respiration. Les pantins lui maintenaient les bras, et les jambes à tel point qu'il lui était difficile d’esquisser le moindre mouvement.  
Le sentant en danger fasse à sa soudaine impuissance, sa magie se mit à bouillonner dans ses veines. On l'emmenait vers des chariots tirés par les sombrals avec de jeunes enfants. Il hurlait qu'on le lâche sans grand succès... Jusqu'à ce que sa magie arrive à son paroxysme et ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. En rage, il hurla, et une onde de magie pure sortie de son corps, brûlant tous les shikis alentour. Définitivement.  
Il retomba lourdement dans la poussière.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hagrid était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en cuir. Il soupira d’aise, un verre de liqueur feu à la main. La potion de son jeune maître avait été d’une efficacité redoutable et il avait pu voir les plantes carnivores se décomposer avec seulement une goutte.  
Il était content de ne plus se faire de soucis pour les pauvres petites bêtes qui traînaient souvent autour de son jardin, son molosse compris.  
Il se mit à rire tout seul en se remémorant le couinement que ce dernier avait poussé la première fois qu’une de ses mutantes avaient tenté de lui croquer la truffe.  
Son rire mourut bien vite lorsqu’il vit son compagnon se redresser et se diriger vers la porte en grognant : féroce.  
Crocdur était loin du chien de garde aboyant à chaque écureuil qui passe. Non ; lorsqu’il grognait, cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose.  
Sans attendre, il prit son carquois et son arbalète.  
Ses maîtres devaient être prévenus.  
Il courut vers le petit château et tambourina à peine à la porte que Remus, lui ouvrit.  
Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire la peur, mais aussi, et surtout, une haine farouche, que dévoilaient ses yeux jaunes de loup-garou.  
Lui aussi les avaient sentit.  
Le jour de la vengeance semblait avoir sonnée.  
Sans attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers le village en espérant arriver à temps pour prévenir les habitants.  
Remus s’arrêta à l’orée de la forêt, hurlant à la lune sous sa forme lupine. La rafle avait commencé.  
Ils n’allaient pas pouvoir sauver tout le monde.  
Ils allaient devoir faire un choix.  
D’abord trouver Harry.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La déflagration de magie ne passa pas inaperçu. Le chef de la caravane la ressentit sans peine. Ainsi il y avait bien un sorcier parmi les villageois. Il ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser s’échapper. Lui plus que tous les autres devait le suivre en Avalon. Il était persuadé que c’était cet individu, le but de sa mission. Le tout était de le confronter pour n’avoir aucun doute.  
Au loin, le cri d’un loup garou le fit sursauter.  
La partie allait se révéler plus ardu qu’il ne l’avait pensé. Qu’importe, il saurait mener sa quête jusqu’au bout.  
« L’escadron de glace avec moi ! Les autres vous restez ici ! Personne ne doit quitter le périmètre. Blaise, jelaisse les troupes sous ton commandement !  
-Oui mon Seigneur ! »  
Alors qu’il s’élançait vers le village. Il vit un groupe en sortir. Il y avait un demi-géant, un molosse, et deux hommes, qui fuyaient avec un grand nombre d’enfants. Ils se dirigeaient sans se retourner vers la forêt d’où venaient les cris du loup.  
Sa proie était parmi eux.  
Sans l’once d’une hésitation, il envoya son escadron ainsi que des shikis à leur poursuite.  
Les traces de magie irradiaient tout le long du chemin. Le seigneur pouvait sentir l’odeur douce et piquante d’un sang d’une grande pureté. Le sorcier était un calice, et peut être pas n’importe lequel.  
Il sourit malgré lui devant cette chance que lui offrait le destin. Les prédictions à l’origine de sa mission était fondée.  
Il suivit ses traces jusqu’à un passage secret qui traversait les falaises. Il envoya ses shikis en première ligne, préférant limiter les pertes si, comme il le pensait, des pièges jalonnaient le parcours jusqu’à leur repère.  
Parce qu’il avait vu juste, une nuée de papier le précédait lui et son escouade, lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir.  
Les Premiers sortilèges fusèrent, touchant quelques-uns de ses hommes. Par bonheur, leur cape magiquement renforcée, leur évita le pire.  
Le Demi géant d’avança en premier. Il aurait surement achevé ses hommes, si leur compagne magicienne ne lui avait pas jeté un sortilège d’emprisonnement.  
Vint ensuite l’attaque du loup et d’un molosse de plusieurs kilos, que ces hommes les plus forts eurent bien du mal à maîtriser.  
Sans plus attendre les deux sorciers se jetèrent dans la mêlée le forçant à y prendre part.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry avait peine à reprendre son souffle.  
Tout allait bien trop vite, et il avait du mal à réfléchir posément. Son explosion de magie l’avait beaucoup déroutée et il se serait surement écroulé, si l’adrénaline ne l’avait pas aidé.  
Il avait caché les enfants dans une pièce à l’écart du combat qui ne tarderait pas à se jouer dans les cuisines du manoir.  
Rafle. Vampires. Esclavages. Tortures.  
Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit déjà surchauffé.  
Remus et Hagrid lui avait raconté l’histoire tragique qui les avaient conduit hors d’Avalon.  
Les vampires avaient massacré bon nombre de loups dans le but de les mettre en esclavages. Remus était très jeune à l’époque mais il se souvenait encore du terrible jour où sa vie avait basculé. Les cris, la faim, les ténèbres. Jusqu’au jour où ses geôliers l’avaient marqué aux fers rouges. Ses parents, chefs de leur tribut avaient tout fait pour sauver leurs enfants. Ils étaient parvenus, au prix de mille dangers à le faire sortir de leur forteresse de misère. Ils l’avaient confié à Hagrid. Puis, ils étaient repartis chercher leur second fils, son jumeau, seul à avoir réchappé au marquage.  
C’était la dernière fois qu’il les avait vus.  
Hagrid avait quitté Avalon quelques jours plus tard, ne pouvant supporter d’assister à la prise de pouvoir indigne des vampires, qui raflaient des villages entiers, pour dénicher des esclaves, des calices ou autre futures victimes de leurs orgies funestes.  
A présent, les souvenirs reprenaient corps.  
Les vampires allaient tout leur prendre et rien ne serait plus comme avant.  
Lorsqu’il vit Hagrid, puis Remus et Crocdur savamment maîtrisés. Harry s’élança, épée et dague au point, aux côtés de Sirius.  
Il eut beau se défendre avec l’énergie du désespoir, son adversaire, qui semblait être le chef de cette sinistre armée, le mit en échec.  
Durant l’action, son capuchon avait glissé et laissa voir une tresse de cheveux d’argent, et un visage, qu’en d’autre circonstance, il aurait pris plaisir à contempler.  
« Vous vous êtes bien battu ! Maintenant c’est assez ! Rendez-vous !  
-JAMAIS ! hurla Remus en rage après avoir repris forme humaine. »  
Une vampire à l’abondante chevelure brune, celle, qui était venue à bout de ses sortilèges, dégaina une lame d’argent qu’elle pointa sur la gorge du loup.  
« Il est marqué mon Seigneur. Dois-je le tuer ? »  
Le blond soupira, comme lasse de tout ceci.  
« Puisqu’il le faut.  
-NON ! »  
Bien que presque épuisée, sa magie répondit à sa détresse, et la lame d’argent alla se ficher dans le mur opposé.  
Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.  
« Mon Seigneur ! Il.. ! »  
Le blond fit signe à sa compagne de se taire, tandis qu’il s’approchait du sorcier.  
Harry le défia du regard.  
« Je te tuerais si tu touches à mon filleul erreur de la nature ! Intervint Sirius. »  
Il se débattit comme un beau diable pour se débarrasser des vampires, sans succès.  
« Ainsi c’est toi, murmura le blond. »  
Dégoutté à l’idée que le vampire puisse le toucher, Harry ne put s’empêcher de reculer jusqu’à se retrouver acculé au mur.  
« Il est parfait, ne penses-tu pas Hermione ?  
-Si mon Seigneur. Comme on pouvait s’y attendre. »  
Sans le vouloir, le brun fut subjuguer par les yeux bleu glacier de son vis-à-vis et eu toute la difficulté du monde à ne pas rougir comme une pucelle.  
« Tu veux qu’il vive ? lui demanda-t-il. Qu’ils puissent tous être libres ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu donnerais n’importe quoi pour cela ?  
-Ce que vous voulez. »  
Oui tout ! Sa vie, son âme, sa liberté. Tout ! Pourvu que leur avenir ne soit pas compromit. Pourvut que cette fois, ses parrains puissent prendre leur enfant dans leurs bras et que celui-ci soit en vie. Pourvu que son village vive heureux, comme si cette nuit n’avait jamais existé !  
«Harry! Non!  
-Silence! S’écria Hermione.  
-Donne-moi ta liberté. Deviens calice, et j’exaucerais ton vœu. »


End file.
